


Fitnessboys.

by Krumme



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Even Never Transferred to Nissen, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Isak Valtersen, Pining, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krumme/pseuds/Krumme
Summary: Isak promised Eskild to go to the gym. Even is, of course, there. First meeting. Pining, eventual  smut.





	1. THIS IS ISAK

**Author's Note:**

> Again - I have absolutely no idea where this is coming from.. and it’s just for fun. Hope you will enjoy!  
> English is not my first language, so of course I got a lot of help - again (THANK YOU.)
> 
> Be kind. Always.

”Isak?” - Eskild slammed the bedroom door open.

Isak all but roared...”What the fuck, Eskild?!” as he pulled the pillow over his head.

”Baby Jesus – today is THE DAY, you know!”

”What are you talking about? It’s still so God forsaken early, what could possibly be so urgent that you have to wake me at this time, hæ?”

”... Isak,” Eskild moaned... ”You promised me – today would be the day you came with me to the fitness center.”

”Fuck... Was that today?”

”Yes – and we are leaving in 10 – you can put on clothes, pack your things and grab a cup of coffee – but then we have to leave... Come on now:”

”Shit... yes – I’m almost there...” he said, while he swung his legs down on the freezing cold floor. Took yesterday’s t-shirt off the floor, and the sweatpants from the stool. Took the backpack from his closet, and threw a new t-shirt and a pair of shorts, a pair of socks and a towel in. Ohh – he also had to get the trainers from the box on the floor. The new ones he got for Christmas. Now he would finally try ‘em on.  
He then went to the bathroom to throw some water on his curls. They lived a life of their own these days. He really needed a haircut. But – he was so tired all the time, and there were so much homework. This – the workout-thingy with Eskild – he so hoped that this would give him some energy. Some people say it does...

”Isak – you almost done?”

”Yep – just finishing up the teeth,” he said, smiling, with his toothbrush in his mouth. ”But I will definitely need that cup of coffee.”

”Yes, of course you do – I actually bought some to-go cups – so I will fill one up for you. With milk...” he smirked.

”Thank you – ready in 3.”

Then they put on all the clothes that are needed in the cold Oslo weather... -17 freaking cold...

Fortunately the fitness center was just around the corner, so in less than 8 minutes they rushed into the warm building.

”Hey Eskild, good morning,”  
a literally God said, when they entered through the door. Jesus fucking Christ, Isak had never seen a boy looking so handsome, so pretty, hair all in a swoop on top of his head. Tall, lean. His legs – went on forever. And those eyes. So piercing blue. And then he smiled... Isak thought he would actually faint. He smiled so wide, that his God forsaken lovely eyes almost disappeared, and those teeth... Those canines. Shit. Isak then realised he was just standing still. And he was staring.

”Well, hello to you too. It’s so cold outside, and what lovely heat you have in here.”

”Yes, it’s damn nice to be inside these days,” the God-look-a-like said.

”So.. This is Isak, my friend I told you about. He would like to try the ”Train one week for free-thing” that you are offering.”

”Lovely. Hi, Isak – nice to meet you. I'm Even. Welcome to Sprint.”

”Hi.. Thank you, umm Even. Nice to be here. I think...”

”Hi Eskild,” said a woman who came into reception. ”Are you joining me in my Hot Yoga Class this morning – we start in 5?”

”Hello Helen – well actually – I’m here with Isak today – but he is not into Yoga – so to speak... - so I guess I’m gonna...”

”Jesus Christ, I'll be fine Eskild – I'm not 5 years old,” he said, and rolled his eyes so far back in his skull, that they might stay there forever.

”But, I promised to show you around and stuff...”

”Listen, Eskild,” Even (God what a lovely name to this perfect human being), said. ”I can take care of Isak (and no.. nonono.. Don’t say that – take care of Isak? Isak's mind wandered off – and he thought of something completely different, than training...) – I just need some information from him, and I am done with reception-duty, in like 5 minutes, I would be glad to show him around. That is, of course, if that's okay with you, Isak?”

”Ehhh – yes. Of course. That would be lovely, I'd love that. Fine. Just, yes. Thank you...”

”Okay, then – I’m off – see you at home then, Isak?”

”Yes – laters, Eskild.”

Eskild went off, and Isak was now alone with Even in the reception area. No one was around, and Isak started to sweat a bit.

”So, Isak. Tell me – have you been working out a lot?”

”No – definitely not! I’m actually kind of lazy... if you ask my friends – and yes also Eskild... But, I would love to get some more energy, people say you can get energy from working out. And yes, also I would love to have more muscular arms. And legs. And, and. Yes you know. Just be more fit, I guess,” Isak rambled and then shut it. His cheeks were hot and he knew they must be red as well.. God, why does he always ramble and get flushed when he’s around nice looking fellas.

”Nice – well, I definitely think we can help you with that, Isak.” There – he said his name again, and it sounded so delicious in his ears when Even said his name... CHILL Isak...

”I will need your full name, address, email, phone number, facebook and instagram, and then I can show you around – hmm?”

Isak opened his mouth. Then shut it again… ”Do you need all of that, for just, you know – I'm only just, you know, trying this first week for free you know?”

”No – sorry, I'm just fucking with you Isak. Chill.” He winked. (He fucking winked!!), ”But I do actually need your name, email and phone number. That way, it will also be easier for you, if you decide that you would like to join us at the end, you know. But of course - you are free to give me those as well, (he winked… again.) But if you would fill in this form, we can get to it.”

”Ah – okay – that makes sense,” Isak said, while he took the paper from Even, and got the pencil as well. When he took the pencil, their fingers touched – and Isak felt as if lightning came through his fingers, and went all over his body. BAM, it said. He locked eyes with Even. Then he hurried and scribbled the information on the paper, and handed it over to Even, who took it and put the information in the computer.

”So.. you need to change and get started, I can show you the changing rooms, in like a couple of minutes. So you can sit over there in the lounge, and I will get you when my colleague gets here, how does that sound?”

”Perfect.” Isak smiled, and left to go to the chair. He then took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. Jesus – what was this... He had never experienced such a thing before. It was like – shit – is there such a thing as love at first sight? He never heard of anyone who actually experienced that... And hold on there, cowboy!! Who said, that this cute guy even liked guys? He could be straight as an arrow, for all Isak knew. So take a chill pill, and try to act cool, yeah?

”Yo, Isak – come with me, and I will show you around – first off – I will show you, where you can leave your belongings, and change – just down the stairs here. ”  
And off he went. Isak rushed to try to catch up with those long legs in front of him. And no. He was not looking at that fine ass... No... Thank you for asking...

”So we have 3 rooms for changing – and you can pick any one you like – and in here there are also cabinets with a lock, you can put your things in. And if you follow me here – here are the showers, and if you go round the corner here – there are more showers. Again, you do as you like – no rules here.” He winked. Again... ”You go change, and I will be waiting outside here.”  
And he was gone.

Isak stood still for about 30 seconds before he shook his head, and went to the changing room.

He hurried up, got changed and put his belongings in the cabinet. Then he went out and found Even waiting.

”Hey there,” he said. ”Actually, I have an hour and a half of spare time now, and I could also use a little workout, so what do you say? I’ll show you some of the things I normally do when I'm here alone, and if there is anything in particular you would like to try, or see, then just let me know? No, actually – I think I will show you where Spinning, Body Pump, and all the classes are – if you are interested in some of that? Or are you more a Work Out Alone, kind of guy, you think?”

”I would love to see where the classes are, yes, but I don’t know if I’m a lonely walker, or a team spirit. So lead the way. Do you often take classes, or?”

”I actually do a lot of different things, yes. I teach Spinning class every monday and wednesday, and I teach some Body Flow, Crossfit and once in a while I do a Step class.. That is so much fun, I’m telling you. But of course I also do a bit of weight training on the machines here, you know. And I’m also a personal trainer, and show newcomers around the center. ”

”Wow... That is a lot of working out...”

”Yes – it's kind of, you know – I love it. Actually. Can’t stop.  
NOW – here is the Spinning class – indoor cycling – and here are the shoes, if you would like to try someday? In here, they have Body Pump, Body Flow, some of the Yoga classes. They have a lot of different classes in here – and oh yes – also Step. You should really come try that one out. Not so many fellas though. I don’t know why it's mostly women here... And this – is where I’d like to start today. With this one. I always forget what it's called, so in my head it's just the ”shui-shui”... But hold on … It’s called... ummm. No – I can't remember right now... I'll tell you later, 'kay?”

”Okay,” Isak said. He would never get tired of hearing Even talk. God, he loved his low and dark voice.

”SO – yes, let’s start with this one – up you go. You can enter your age, height, weight, and so on, and choose how long you would like to be on it, or which workout you prefer. I think – today, we just try the interval training, ok?”

”Sounds good to me,” Isak said.

They were on the machine for about 20 minutes, and Isak was sweating and he could barely breath any longer, but he wouldn't give up! Afterwards, they tried other machines, so Isak would know which way he should sit on them (Yes – that is a very good question – you can actually sit backwards on some.. And it doesn’t look nice. No.) and how many kg. he should start with.

“And shit… yes, now I remember - that machine - before, it’s a crosstrainer,” Even said smiling.

One hour later, Isak was drained of energy. Could barely walk. And he just needed a bath, and a bed. Now. Thank you.

”So, Isak – I think you’ve had enough for today, right?”

”Yes, I can barely walk. Don’t know how I can even shower on my own.” And when the words were out, he turned bright red in his head... What the fuck, Isak...?

”Oh – I could definitely help you with that,” Even said, and (of course) winked, “but I think that I'll save that for another day, hm.”

”I mean,” Isak said, and tried to laugh a bit,“I didn't mean that. Of course – that came out all wrong. Of course I can shower on my own. It's just... you know.”

”Yeah, I know Isak,” Even laughed. “Come up and find me in reception when you are done, yeah?”

”Aight” Isak said. ”See you in a bit.” And of course Even didn't look warm or sweaty at all... dammit. But he did lift his eyebrows, and smiled, before he turned around.

 

Isak hurried into the locker room, and took a quick shower, and got dressed. Hurried up the stairs, and there he stood, talking to a woman in a nice outfit. Skinny, beautiful, the right dress, and so flirty. Oh... Yeah, that's right. He sure is straight. Well, not my day to flirt then, Isak thought to himself. Of course the good looking guys weren’t for him. So typical.

”Oh, hi Isak, you cleaned up now?”

Isak swallowed thickly… ”Yes, thank you, and thank you for all your help today – I just... I'll go now. So. Bye...”

”Hey, stop, come here for a sec. So Linn – see you wednesday for Spinning right? Give my best to Henrik.”

”Yes, I'll be there, I actually think Henrik will too – see ya.”

”So, Isak, what do you think of the Center, and the workout, and stuff? Anything you wanna do again, you think?”

”Yes, I definitely think I will. I liked it. And I really need to get in shape, you know.”

”Yeah, I know what you mean, I can help you with that, if you like? Maybe you wanna join my Spinning class on monday? There are still a few bikes available.”

”Aheemm... I don’t know... You think I can do that already – I mean, I'm totally out of shape and stuff.”

”Yes, there is a beginners class at 5pm. And you do what you can, it's not about being good or anything. And I will go through all the settings and stuff before we start.”

”Okay, then... Well Yes, I think I will be there then. Oh crap – count me in.”

”Perfect, I don't think you will regret it. If anything comes up, or you can’t anyways, you just rim me. Ehhh – Ring me – of course, sorry – Just call the Center – Here is my card. You can call anytime, my mobile number is there as well – so. Yes. Ok. Yeah,” Even rambled, while he blushed, and looked the other way.

Isak smiled, and waved.  
”See you monday Even, bye.”  
Then Isak left the Center, with a big grin on his face. But jesus, his legs hurt while he went down the stairs.


	2. IS THE BIKE SAFE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so of course I got a lot of help - again (THANK YOU J.) 
> 
> Be Kind. Always.

“Hellooo?” Isak said when he opened the door to his and Eskild’s apartment. “You home, Eskild?”

No answer, so Isak figured that yoga probably wasn’t over yet, or Eskild had to go somewhere afterwards.  
“Nice - the apartment to myself,” he said out loud.

He went to the kitchen, and made some toast with cheese, and a large glass of orange juice. And of course, another cup of coffee. Went to the living room, and sat down with his computer. Took Even’s card out of his pants, and started googling... He needed to know who he was. Damn he was fine... And hot... So, Even Bech Næsheim... Nothing on Facebook. That was weird, Isak thought to himself. Isn’t everyone on Facebook today? Hmm... Instagram - oh well - EBN, there you are... Nice photos, a lot of workout photos. A lot. Of. Naked. Skin… Jeezz... Okay - should I start following him? Naaa - let’s give it a couple of days… The profile is open, so I can stalk him all I want, without him seeing it...

“Isak?” Eskild called.

“Oh, hey, I think I fell asleep. Even really tired me out with that workout.”

“Hmm... He did now, did he? Was it only working out, or did you do anything else?”

“What do you mean, if we did anything else? The dude was at work - of course we only worked out. And for all I know, the guy is straight, right. I mean. He could be. Or, I don’t know. But…”

“Isak, dude... Chill. I’m just joking, you know. But he is a fine piece of art, Even, isn’t he?”

“Ehh... Yes, he is handsome, yes. I’ll give you that. Wait... is that why you wanted me to come to your gym?”

“No. Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know Eskild, maybe because I know you very well…”

“It actually wasn’t Isak, but I saw it immediately - you connected... I can see these things you know..”

“Yeah right, your gaydar is perfect, yada, yada… But do you actually know if he is gay?”’

“I know that he likes boys, yes. I’ve seen him with a boyfriend before.”

“Oh. Of course. He has a boyfriend,” Isak said slowly... “Typical.”

“I don’t know if they are still together, Isak. I just said, I DID see him with a boyfriend. It was actually months ago. So, what about the workout? You liked it? Are you gonna go again?”

“I actually promised Even that I would be at his Spinning class monday afternoon, yes, so I’ll try it out, at least this next week, you know.”

“Oohhh - you did, did you now… Cool, I expect the full, detailed story, when you come home on monday… just so you know,” Eskild said, and went into the kitchen.  
“Up for some coffee and a movie?”  
“Yes, more coffee would be great I only got 2 cups today, so I’m very behind schedule, you know. But I actually do need to study. I have a test monday, so no movie for me.”

“Ok. That’s alright, then I think I will head to Jens’ after the coffee. You don’t have to wait up,” Eskild said.

After the coffee, and after Eskild left, Isak went to his room to study for his biochem test. He actually had done a lot of studying already, but he needed to be alone with his thoughts and Even’s insta. Just for a little while.

 

“Well, hello Isak - you’re back - so nice to see you again. How are your legs today?”

“Well… I’ve definitely felt better, so to speak. Much worse today, than yesterday actually.”

“Yes, but that’s quite normal - the soreness is always worst on the second day, so that is today. But - I promise the Spinning will help. It’s so nice to bike when your legs are sore.”

“Oh - I didn’t know that. Thanks for telling me. I’ll go change, and find some shoes and a bike then?”

“Yes - do that, I will be in the cycle room in 5 minutes. See you there.”

Isak went to the locker rooms and changed, then went straight to the Spinning classroom afterwards. The room was empty, so he looked at the Spinning shoes in the rack, and found a pair he could use. Then he walked to the bike farthest away in the room. He didn’t want to sit up front when he hadn’t tried this before. No thank you very much, nobody had to look at his bum while Spinning, or if he didn’t know what to do, or how to do it.

Then Even came along, only in his socks, and a bunch of cds in hand - two bottles of… Isak couldn’t see - one with water he thought, and the other was some blue liquid… Shit, Isak thought to himself, I have only a half liter of spring water … is that even enough…?

“So…”, Isak said, “is a half liter of bottled water enough? I mean, I thought it would be, but you have two bottles.”

“Oh - I can’t actually tell you, Isak - the blue here, is some energy water, and the other is just water, but I had a Body Flow lesson an hour ago, so I just needed the energy. But I think it should be enough. Or else, you can go to the water fountain in front of the class, and fill up your bottle. Don’t worry.”

“Oh. Okay, thank you.”

“So… did you find some shoes?”

“Yes, I think I did. So, I just put them on now, or?”

“Yeah, do that, and I will show you, how the bike likes to be treated,” Even lifted his eyebrows and smiled, “set your seat, and steering, and show you how the computer on it works.”

Then he showed Isak what all the details should be, and set the bike and Isak was ready.

“Up you go now. Left foot in the pedal, and when you hear the click, you’re all set. And then you lift your right leg over the seat, and do the same with the right foot.”

Isak did, and now he was on the bike, and Even showed him how to handle the bike computer, so all was set.  
The room began to fill with people and talk. And Isak felt a little overwhelmed  
with all the people. Even noticed, and gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

“Hey - just take it easy, it will turn out to be great, you’ll see.”

“Okay, see you after, then,” Isak said. While Even went up to the little stage where his bike was, he bid everyone welcome, and said they should warm up their legs, and pedal around for a bit.

At the end of the class, when they were just slowly pedaling again, Even kept talking, but Isak couldn’t even listen, he was so drained of energy. He clicked both his feet out of the pedals, and then figured.. how was he supposed to get down from this bike? He just sat there and thought to himself, and suddenly the room was empty. The only ones in the room were him and Even. He then tried to put his left foot down on the ground, but it didn’t seem to quite work... But... And oh shit - then he just fell off the bike with a loud smack.

“Ouch,” he said quietly to himself.

Even rushed over, “Oh my god, Isak, are you alright. Shit, what happened?”

“Ehh...Yes, I think I’m alright. I dunno… I couldn’t seem to get off the bike, and suddenly, I was here. So yeah. Not my kind of workout, I think,” he said, and laughed a bit.

“Oh, I’m glad you’re alright, but I actually think you did very well in the class. If you liked it, I definitely think you should try again. My colleague has a beginners class on thursday, or you could come to my class in a week as well?”

“I will think about it, at least. Now I think I need a shower. Then maybe I will be OK again, I’m totally drained of energy now,” Isak said, laughing a bit.

 

“Oh yeah - Here, I haven’t been drinking my energy water - take a sip of this, maybe you will feel better then.”

“No, I couldn’t do that. It’s yours, and you’ve done more of a workout than me - I think you need it.”

“I actually think you need it more than me Isak, here please take it.”

“Okay, if you insist.” And Isak took a large gulp of the blue water. “Wow - and it even tastes good, I hadn’t counted on that. Thank you. Now, I’m gonna hit the showers. See you later?”

“Actually I’m off now, so I am heading to the locker room too,” Even said.  
And oh… Isak thought... Okay. So. No. No boners now, thank you very much, he thought to himself, while his trousers began to feel tight... Don’t you dare think of Even naked. In the showers. With me. Oldmcdonaldhadafarm… Well… too late for that apparently…

“Okay, I’ill be right there, I just have to return my shoes. Do I just put them back on the rack, or do I need to do something about them, like I clean the bike, I mean?”

“No - you just put them back - they will be taken care of.”  
Even wandered off, and Isak just looked at those legs, that bum. The fluffy hair. And no - that did nothing to improve the situation in his shorts…

Isak hurried to clean up the bike and return the shoes, before he ran down the stairs, and into the locker rooms. Then he stood absolutely still. There stood Even. With his bare chest, and his bike shorts. They were really tight… Isak gulped clearly, and his eyes wandered from Even’s toes, up his legs, his shorts, his belly, back to the shorts… his chest, his adam’s apple, his mouth, and at last his eyes. And ohh, they were staring. At Isak.  
Then Even’s eyes started moving down Isak’s body. Isak’s toes curled at the thought. And felt his cock thicken immediately. He just stared at Even, while Even’s eyes wandered.  
Eventually their eyes met again, and Isak cleared his throat.  
Even shook his head a little, turned around and opened his locker.

How was it even possible, that they were in the same room? Did Even know Isak had put his belongings in this room? I mean - there are three different rooms… Nobody else was there, and there had been no one around either when Isak arrived. So… Was nobody around, or?

“So Isak - do you need to hit the showers, or is it just me?”

“No, I definitely need to hit the showers. I cannot remember the last time I was this sweaty, actually…” he said, and smacked his hand against his forehead… Did I just say that…..?

Even snorted, and laughed a little. “I know exactly what you mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I actually thought there would be only 2 chapters, but what do I know? It just writes itself ;) at least one more to go, I did promise some smut. 
> 
> Comments and kudos, still make my day.


	3. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and last chapter of this little fic. All in my mind, and I am so glad that so many of you have commented on this and liked it. I don’t think there will be other fics from me. But maybe someday. Who knows if I get inspired? 
> 
> And of course I got a lot of help with this one as well. English is not my best ;) So thank You J. for all Your help <3\. I did not have a beta for this, so the mistakes are all mine.

Isak stood still, with his back to Even. Even did the same thing. Just standing, looking into the locker. Isak didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say a million things. But how to start, he did not know. He didn’t take his clothes off. 

He could hear Even messing around in the locker and it sounded like he took his t-shirt off. Isak closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around.

He kept his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he saw Even had turned around too. In just his shorts. Looking at Isak, his eyes were almost black against Isak’s green ones. Even opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something. Isak did too. 

“Ehhh…” Isak said.   
“Isak?...” Even said, at the exact same moment.

“So…? Do you wanna shower first, or can we go both at the same time?” Isak said, while he blushed and he gasped.

“No, it’s okay - we can go at the same time,” Even said, and smiled.

Isak stood still and nodded. In the meantime, Even hooked his fingers in his shorts and started to pull ‘em down. Isak turned around and closed his eyes. And took a big breath. And this… this was so stupid. Of course they could share the shower? Why did he ask that? It is perfectly normal to share a shower in a locker room with other guys, Isak. Det går an! I Norge, så gjør vi det… (In Norway we do that, it’s okay.)

“Sorry, I just…” Isak started.

“Isak, I know, okay. I think we’re thinking the same thing, actually.”

Isak turned around a little shocked, but the only thing he saw was Even’s butt as he walked out of the room and turned the corner, heading for the showers. Isak hurried and took his clothes off - grabbing his towel and the soap.

He went to the shower and saw the curtains between the showers, just so everybody would have some privacy. The front was open though, if anyone wanted they could close it all the way. Even hadn’t done that.   
He went to the one farthest away, so he didn’t invade Even’s “space”, and turned on the shower. He sighed, it was so nice to stand under the hot water, and his muscles were so sore. He just stood and let the water spill over his body. 

“Isak?” Even said quietly, his mouth just beside Isak’s ear.  
Isak jumped, yelped loudly and turned around. Just to stare right into Even’s eyes and feel his hard cock on his stomach. His eyes widened, and how could he not, not look down, and his mouth started watering already.

“Shit, you scared me Even,” Isak said quietly, when he looked up again. 

“Wasn’t my intention, sorry ‘bout that, but I can’t resist any longer. I tried to not stare at you. When you walked in, I mean. But then you just stood still, and… have I misunderstood this? Or do you want this as much as I do?”

“You haven’t misunderstood anything, no,” Isak said and looked at Even’s full lips.   
Even licked his lips, and Isak wanted to be the one doing that. So he did.

He kissed Even. First silently and smooth. Just to test the waters and see how it felt. Then he licked Even’s lips and he moaned. It was exactly like he thought it would be. He tasted so sweet. A little bit of coffee, a little bit of sweat, and something Isak thought was just Even. He loved that taste. 

Then he felt Even’s tongue push into his mouth. Isak welcomed it and pressed his own against Even’s. Tasted. Licked. Pressed. Then he sucked Even’s tongue into his own mouth, and now it was Even who moaned.

“We can’t do this here, Even. What if someone comes in?” Isak then asked, while his eyes just went wide.

“Nobody is coming, Isak. Normally, no one uses the showers and locker rooms down here. They always use the ones up front. I never show people these, so I can have them to myself. You are the first one I’ve ever shown them to. And besides, people from Spinning already left - the only ones in the Center are the girls at Step Fit and anyone using the machines, of course. There are no more classes today.”

Isak then let out a groan and pressed his body to Even’s. Even backed Isak up against the cold tiles and now Isak could feel Even’s cock pressing hard against his stomach... his own wasn’t much better. Hard, and leaking already. Now aligned with Even’s and it felt so good to have some friction. Isak moaned out loud, while he sucked on Even’s tongue again.   
Not 20 seconds later, Even started to kiss down Isak’s body and Isak all but whimpered.

Even looked up and into Isak’s eyes, as if asking permission. Isak just nodded. Then Even licked from the root of Isak’s cock all the way up to the tip. He circled his tongue around the head, before he took Isak’s dick in his mouth. Even moaned and Isak felt it from the top of his head, and down to his toes. It felt so good to be in Even’s hot mouth and he knew he wouldn’t last for long. 

Even sank and sucked hard. Then he sucked just on the tip again before he stuck his tongue in the slit.

“Even… “ Isak moaned, to warn him. But Even just sucked him in again and looked Isak dead in the eyes, to show him that he wanted it. He wanted Isak to come in his mouth. 

And that was enough for Isak. He spilled into Even’s mouth and moaned out loud. He would be embarrassed of himself, if he didn’t feel so good. It was the best blowjob he had ever received. His legs gave out and he fell to the tiles in front of Even. 

Then Even kissed him with his plush lips and Isak tasted himself. Now he was the one panting. Fuck that was hot. He had never done that before. He always thought it was a bit too much, when he had just spilled all his cum in another guy’s mouth. But this... him and Even. Wow. That was so hot, and he could actually feel his dick getting chubby again. And really? Isak, you are not 17 anymore, take a chill, will you…

Then he looked down to Even’s neglected cock and he wanted that in his mouth, ASAP thank you very much. He touched it and looked into Even’s eyes.   
“Please, stand up Even, I need your cock in my mouth.”

Even did just that and stroked Isak’s hair immediately.   
Isak licked at Even’s cock and looked him in the eyes, while he licked all the way to the tip. He circled his tongue around for a bit, before he sucked Even’s dick into his mouth, still looking him in the eyes. Even panted and stood absolutely still with his mouth agape, and his hands in Isak’s curls. Isak sucked all the way down in one go and then he stayed at the base. He sank and then he moaned.

He could feel Even shaking and Isak’s dick was now fully hard again. It was so hot that Even liked it this much. Then he just sucked and licked all the way up and down Even’s hard dick, all the while giving a few strokes to his own cock and letting out a loud groan. He stroked Even’s dick with his hand at the base as he sucked and enjoyed the taste. 

Then he silently moved his other hand around to the back of Even’s butt, slid his finger right in between the cheeks, and circled around his hole. He could hear Even take some shallow breaths. He started to suck a little harder, as he eased his finger in just a little bit, and then Even all but roared Isak’s name when he came. Isak pressed a little harder with his finger, while he sucked all Even had. He slowed down when he could feel Even become a little more relaxed, and then he let go of his cock. Even crouched down next to Isak and devoured his mouth. 

Isak tugged at his own dick, that was now leaking and so hard it almost hurt, 3 or 4 times before he spilled all over Even’s stomach, while he moaned out loud in his mouth. Even let out a surprised little laugh, but continued to kiss Isak and Isak smiled into the kiss.  
“Now, I think I need a shower,” Even said, while he smiled his beautiful smile to Isak.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Isak laughed. “Can I shower with you? Wash your hair maybe?”

“You can.”

When they were both done in the shower, they wrapped their towels around themselves. Both smiling, Isak took Even’s hand and they went to get dressed. 

“So, do you want to join me for dinner tonight?” Even then said. “I was planning to make some pasta carbonara - do you like that?”

“Serr!!! That’s my favorite, actually. I would love to.”

“Fett! Maybe we did this in the wrong order, but I want to wine and dine you - just you wait, Isak Valtersen. Ready to be swept off your feet?”

“Bring it. I’m ready,” Isak said, and kissed Even. 

Then they went out to the, now dark, streets of Oslo and took the nearest bus to Even’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos, still make my day. Be nice. Always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think… 
> 
> Kudos and comments really makes my day.


End file.
